


A(zira)sexual

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Тело Азирафаэля идеально подошло бы пластиковому пупсу, не будь оно теплым, настоящим и живым
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 36





	A(zira)sexual

**Author's Note:**

> Асексуалов в тексте нет, есть только божье благословение и много алкоголя, ХЭ.

Армагеддон отрезвляет — никакого «Шато Лафит» не напасешься. Кроули выпивает первые три бокала залпом, не чувствуя вкуса. Азирафель, который обычно подолгу смакует каждый глоток, осуждающе качает головой, но ничего не говорит. Им бы грядущий конец света обсуждать, но вместо этого демон пялится на эти маленькие, покрасневшие, словно искусанные губы. И размышляет, достаточно ли он скатился по наклонной, чтобы их целовать.

— Мой дорогой, все в порядке? — За этот встревоженный взгляд, за беспокойство в голосе Кроули с радостью пал бы еще шесть тысяч раз. И за губы, разумеется — дал же Го… Ч-ч-черт, да зачем вообще ангельскому существу такие?

Кроули украдкой превращает свои узкие джинсы в свободные и кладет ногу на ногу, пока Азирафель не смотрит — он сосредоточенно наполняет бокалы. Ангел не виноват, что не понимает, как именно действует на чувствительное к соблазнению змеиное нутро запретный плод. Сейчас Кроули как никогда понимает Еву — он в минуту сожрал бы все яблоки с Древа познания, сиди там на ветвях Азирафель. Еще и глотал бы их целиком, с семечками и кожурой. Плевать, что змеи — плотоядные. На все плевать.

Спустя шесть часов и несколько выпитых бутылок Кроули наконец пьянеет — моментально, оглушающе. Язык не слушается его: выговорить «буйа-а-абес» и без накатывающего приступа тошноты кажется непосильной задачей. Демон решительно заменяет французскую кухню русской — Кракену и уха сойдет.

Хорошо, что в этом теле есть опция моментального протрезвления. Плохо, что справляться с неуместной в преддверии конца света эрекцией лучше всего получается человеческими методами. Кроули валяется в постели, уничтожает следы прегрешения щелчком пальцев и лениво размышляет, стоит ли идти проверять Бентли — он так спешил домой, что мог незаметно для себя снести пару столбов. Проклятый ангел, проклятые его пошлые блядские губы, и — мать вашу в душу, Кроули готов сам себе отрезать правое крыло, если это не так, — чертов минетный рот. И еще, совершенно невозможно смотреть на статую, изображающую борьбу ангела и демона: если это борьба, то он, Кроули, — зубная фея.

«Я ангел, ты демон, мы — извечные враги». Кроули помнит. Но дорого отдал, чтобы забыть.

Вечером извечные враги снова напиваются в книжном магазине.

У Кроули на языке вертится тысяча вопросов, но он молча снимает очки, вцепляется в бокал, как утопающий — в спасательный круг. Вчера они заключили сделку, и демон, пьяно покачиваясь на каблуках, изображает нянюшку Аштарот, на которую встал бы даже у Господа.  
Азирафель мягко улыбается и тут же отращивает себе мечту алчного ортодонта — зубы святого Франциска. Юбка нянюшки, которая уже почти начала неподобающе топорщиться, снова становится ровнее безмятежной глади Мертвого моря. Кроули секунду обдумывает идею полностью сменить пол, но боится, что в таком виде промочит насквозь свой любимый диван в этой пахнущей библиотечной пылью и благодатью лавке. Потому что Азирафель возвращает себе ангельский облик. И губы, свя… Дьявол, ну что за проклятье!

Кроули кончает, едва успев добраться до дома и расстегнуть брюки. И шипит так яростно, что у растений от ужаса скручиваются листья. Демон смотрит на дрожащие стебли и размышляет над предстоящим собеседованием и устранением других кандидатов.

Это просто похоть. Это пройдёт.

В резиденции Даулингов нянюшка прижимает садовника к живой изгороди; каблуки ее туфель входят в землю, как нож в мягкое масло. Кроули и сам похож на масло: только пока не может решить, тает он или горит. На минуту Франциск становится Азирафелем, мягко обнимает нянюшку, гладит мягкими, не загрубевшими от прополок, как положено настоящему садовнику, пухлыми пальчиками ее щеку.

— Прости меня, мой дорогой, — виновато убирает руки он.

Острый носок лакированной туфли злобно втыкается в сухой глинозем. Ангел совершенно, вопиюще, душераздирающе невинен. Нянюшка цедит сквозь зубы каждое слово ежевечерней сказки на ночь шестилетнему Уорлоку, шипя по-змеиному, и нервно теребит край домашнего платья.

— Вот поросенок, который отправился в ад,  
Вот поросенок, который дома остался,  
Вот поросенок, что парной человечинки вкусил,  
Вот поросенок, который насиловал девственниц,  
А вот поросенок, который взобраться сумел  
На высокую гору из мертвых тел.

Она напевает, а сама в глубине души завидует четвертому поросенку. Девственницы и девственники вызывают у нее недоуменную брезгливость. Все, кроме одного.

Ночью нянюшкин Бентли мчится в Сохо, а Кроули впервые за последние шесть лет надирается в одиночестве. Не считать же за компанию пару десятков смертных разнообразных (порой совсем уж причудливых) ориентаций, если рядом нет ангела? Кроули глушит односолодовый, срывает с себя очки и строгий нянюшкин жакет с подплечниками, бросает бармену. А потом задирает юбку, забирается на стойку — как есть, в чулках и на шпильках, — и пьет из горла виски, который стекает по губам на шею, капает с кадыка на ключицы, заливает обтянутые нейлоном бедра. Он открывает глаза и картинно откидывает волосы, зачесывает пятерней упавшие на лицо пряди.

— Чувак, клевые линзы! — кричит ему какой-то смертный.

Толпа внизу беснуется, басы стучат с сердцем в унисон, и Кроули кажется, что сейчас будет немного легче… Но вдруг становится так тихо, будто в уши напихали ваты. И мягкий голос слышится откуда-то позади, наверное, из-за барной стойки:

— Пойдем, пойдем домой, мой дорогой.

Азирафель стоит рядом с замершим в нелепой позе барменом — привычный и такой уютный в своем старомодном костюме. В левой руке у него очки, черный пиджак с подплечниками перекинут через локоть. Правая нежно придерживает спотыкающегося на ставших вдруг неудобными каблучищах демона, нежно, но уверенно подталкивает его к выходу из клуба. Словно говоря: «Как бы тебе ни было плохо, я с тобой».

— Пш-шел к ч-черту, Азрфль, — пьяно шепчет Кроули полчаса спустя, свернувшись на знакомом диване. — Не буду трез-светь.

В лавке все так же пахнет пылью — только вместо благодати воздух теперь смердит сожалением. Ангел сидит рядом с ним — впервые за какие-то шесть сраных тысяч лет, Хастура с его жабой Иисусу в суп, — так близко, что их бедра соприкасаются. Кроули молча утыкается Азирафелю носом куда-то за ухо. Кудряшки щекочут переносицу, а он не может надышаться — словно вернулся после долгой дороги домой. Ангел гладит его по волосам, кладет руку на плечо, обнимает. Он осязаемый, плотный, совсем не похож на жителя небесных сфер. Кроули уже почти засыпает, но Азирафель совершает непоправимую ошибку: он касается указательным пальцем нижней губы и в задумчивости прикусывает ноготь.

Кроули умудряется так громко застонать, что ангел встревоженно подпрыгивает:

— Тебе плохо? Что случилось? Где болит?

Демон только обреченно закрывает глаза и отрицательно мотает головой. Азирафель касается ладонями его лица, гладит брови, трогает покрытый испариной лоб. Кроули загнанно дышит, словно боится спугнуть добычу. Да так и есть — вся пикантность ситуации в том, что ангел сидит прямо на нем, сжимая бедрами ноги Кроули. И, да — ангельская задница на ощупь совершенно восхитительна. Темное воинство грязных демонических мыслишек выбрасывает в воздух белый флаг и капитулирует, передумав сражаться.

— Мне плохо, — охотно подтверждает Кроули, стараясь как можно незаметнее поглаживать сквозь бежевый твид брюк мягкую округлую ягодицу. — Ужасно плохо!

«Так плохо, что уже почти хорошо, ангел», — думает он.

— Но чем тогда, скажи, на милость, я могу тебе помочь? — Азирафель от беспокойства выпускает крылья, и они тревожно подрагивают в полумраке магазинчика.

— Просто сделай так еще раз, — неуверенно просит Кроули.

— Как? — шепчет ангел и непонимающе морщит лоб.

А Кроули еле слышно отвечает:

— Вот так.

И проводит пальцем по нижней губе Азирафеля.

Если теория Большого взрыва верна, думает демон минуту спустя, то это наверняка похоже на то, что он сейчас чувствует. Сердце пропускает пару десятков ударов, когда Азирафель берет руку Кроули и втягивает подушечку его указательного пальца своими мягкими, краснеющими от малейшего прикосновения губами. И едва ощутимо пробует ее языком.

—Дьявол… Гос… Да пош-шло оно вс-се!

Кроули рычит — что змеям, разумеется, не свойственно, — шипит, тянется ближе к этому аккуратному рту, что изводит его уже шесть тысяч лет и недоступностью, и колкостями… Отводит руку, набирает побольше воздуха в грудь — и целует, впивается зубами, прикусывает нижнюю губу ангела. А тот вдруг словно деревенеет, замирает… И просто ждет, когда все закончится.

Кроули отстраняется. У Азирафеля в глазах вся боль еврейского народа, а на лице печаль Мафусаила, девятьсот лет искавшего, куда сложить свои старые кости.

Вот так все просто, Вельзевул тебя раздери.

К черту всех вас вместе с Армагеддоном. Кроули снова срывает джек-пот на соревнованиях лузеров.

— Так, я пошел.

— Кроули, подожди!..

Демон уже вдавливает педаль старушки «Бентли» в пол до упора.

У себя в квартире Кроули долго лежит в ванной, выпростав мокрые черные крылья из остывшей воды, и чувствует себя наполовину ощипанной курицей. Лужа на полу растет, и демон раздумывает, не добавить ли туда содержимое одного тщательно оберегаемого им термоса. И разом все прекратить.

Похоть? Серьёзно?

Чьи-то ботинки стучат каблуками по мрамору. Незваный гость замирает в дверях.

— Явился посмотреть на дело рук своих? — интересуется Кроули. — Вот, смотри.

Теплые руки обнимают его замерзшие плечи. В кожу на спине впиваются пуговицы. Сюртук, жилет, сорочка… Дьявол, сколько еще слоев одежды скрывают ангельское тело от посягательств?

— Прости меня, — шепчет Азирафель исступленно, словно не может остановиться. Только повторяет: — Прости, прости, прости… Я бы очень хотел тебе помочь, Кроули. Если бы я только мог…

Кроули выпутывается из объятий и, как есть, в чем Всевышняя породила на свет, выбирается из ванны.

— О, я помню, ангел, — он пытается вложить в голос всю издевку, на которую способен отвергнутый. Дважды отвергнутый, если точнее, у Кроули солидный опыт. Дерьмовый, надо сказать, опыт. — «Ты слишком быстр для меня», — кривляется он и никак, совсем никак не может прекратить. Да ему и не хочется: — «Я ангел, ты демон», мы, мать твою, извечные враги! Подлая двуличная ангельская тварь!

— Я? — оторопело бормочет Азирафель.

— Ты! — Кроули срывается на крик. — Я двуличная демоническая тварь, но даже я не веду себя так!

— Да что с то…

— А ш-што с-с тобой, ангел? Ты обнимаешь в ответ, даешь себя целовать. Ты даже задницу свою позволяешь погладить!

— Я не…

— Позволяешь! А потом превращаешься в жену того извращенца из Содома, как его… Лота! И стоишь соляным столпом.

Отдышавшись, демон продолжает:

— Ты мог просто сказать, и я бы и пальцем тебя не тронул. Никогда!

— Да помолчи же! — громогласно прерывает его Азирафель, и Кроули щурится: его ванную комнату затапливает золотистый свет.

Сейчас так легко представить этого ангела с огненным мечом в руке, карающего силы тьмы без сожаления. Азирафель словно становится выше ростом. Стопку полотенец сносит с полки хлестким ударом огромных белоснежных крыльев.

Кроули замолкает.

— Когда ты… Когда вы все… В общем, после Падения…

— О, только не говори, что вас это до сих пор волнует, ангел! Шесть тысяч лет прошло!

Азирафель отворачивается от него и отвечает:

— Что ты знаешь о тех, кто остался наверху? Ты видел гнев Божий, испытал его на себе. Скажи, будь ты на ее месте, не сделал ли бы все, что в твоих силах, чтобы подобное не повторилось?

С черных крыльев течет вода, смывая ярость и оставляя зияющую пустоту внутри. Кроули молчит. Ждет.

Азирафель, не поворачиваясь к нему лицом, шелестит своими светлыми одеждами, ругается сквозь зубы, дергает ткань. Та рвется с сухим треском, пуговицы разлетаются по черному мраморному полу ванной.

«Не поворачивайся, — молит про себя Кроули. — Не надо».

Азирафель все-таки поворачивается.

— Ангелы, — говорит он, — удивительные создания Господа. Любят все сущее, не разбирая, крошечный муравей это или огромный кит, невинный младенец или кающийся грешник.

Его тело словно вылеплено из фарфора: бледно-розовая кожа светится в полумраке. Но полы рубашки расходятся, когда ангел поводит плечом — и Кроули зажимает себе рот рукой, впивается зубами в ладонь, чтобы не заорать.

(Самое страшное, что у него все равно стоит, но кому это нужно. Он сам, Кроули, — один из многих.)

— Все сущее, мой дорогой, — печально повторяет Азирафель,— одинаково. Никого не выделяя среди прочих.

На его груди нет сосков, живот абсолютно гладкий — ни волос, ни пупка. И ниже… Тоже нет ничего. Совсем. У Азирафеля тело, которое идеально подошло бы пластиковому пупсу, не будь оно теплым, настоящим и живым.

— Все, что я могу сделать — это предложить остаться друзьями.

— Но мы не друзья, ангел.

Не друзья. Кроули думает, что Азирафель его уел по всем статьям: оставить Лондон без связи — сущая ерунда в сравнении с изобретением френдзоны. У кого-то в аду был бы неплохой карьерный рост.

— Что ж, — высоко задирает подбородок Азирафель. — Видимо, я ошибался.

«Это я ошибался». Шесть тысяч лет дрочить на бездушную куклу — гребаный стыд, это унизительно даже для пресмыкающегося. И дело тут не в отсутствии члена и сосков.

Знать бы, в чем.

Кроули чувствует, что их время утекает сквозь пальцы, словно вода. Нужно, наверное, что-то сказать, сделать, может быть, даже закричать и вцепиться в ангела мертвой хваткой… Но он молча наблюдает за тем, как пуговицы сами собой возвращаются на бархатный жилет, как твидовые брюки оказываются застегнутыми, а сбившаяся набок клетчатая бабочка — вновь безупречно повязанной. Пусть. Так, наверное, легче.

Азирафель уходит, одарив демона напоследок ледяным презрительным взглядом. Кроули поворачивается спиной к двери и видит черную, обуглившуюся ванну.

— Срань господня, — шепчет Кроули. — Мне нужно выпить. Немедленно.

***

Они больше не разговаривают с Азирафелем. Нянюшка Аштарот, покидая гостеприимный дом семейства Даулинг, краем уха слышит, что садовник тоже попросил расчет. Ей даже на мгновение кажется, что она замечает, как развеваются вдалеке полы его серого плаща. Но, приглядевшись внимательнее, нянюшка понимает, что мистер Франциск оставил свою одежду на память пугалу.

Это всего лишь вожделение. Это пройдет.

Так будет лучше.

Тем не менее, Кроули, немного подумав, решает, что их с ангелом соглашение все еще в силе. Поэтому в тот же вечер в поместье появляется мистер Гаррисон. Он учит юного Уорлока ораторскому искусству, рассказывает о нейро-лингвистическом программировании и цитирует наизусть Карнеги, чтобы мальчик мог расположить к себе любого, даже самого критически настроенного брюзгу.

А на следующий день мистер Гаррисон узнает о появлении в доме некоего мистера Кортезе. Тот, по словам миссис Даулинг, преподает историю, и — какой сюрприз! — уже объяснил ее сыну значение слов «толерантность» и «человеколюбие». И даже поделился с ним биографией Матери Терезы.

Кроули и Азирафель спешат сдать ежегодный отчет о достижениях Антихриста на Земле. Они одновременно входят в атриум, эскалатор возносит ангела на небеса, демон спускается в ад. Они старательно изображают, что незнакомы.

Что ж, кажется, так и в самом можно дотянуть до Армагеддона. А что потом, уже неважно.

У Кроули будет стон, плач и геенна огненная, а у ангела — музыка сфер.

Вполне равноценно.

***

За два года можно привыкнуть не звонить. За четыре — сделать вид, что в твоей жизни не было никакого ангела с лицом оскорбленной благодетели и блядскими губами. Кроули каждый вечер шатается по барам в Сохо, старательно огибая те, что находятся неподалеку от книжного магазина. И, разумеется, игнорируя клуб, в котором однажды — колдовство, не иначе, — упившаяся вхлам красотка в змеиных линзах исчезла прямо с барной стойки, оставив на память вмятины от каблуков и пролитый виски. Говорят, у бармена с тех пор разбито сердце.

Кроули точно помнит, что это был стакан.

Соблазнять смертных чертовски скучно. Мужчины, женщины, старики… Кроули достаточно одного взгляда, (да что там взгляда, жеста), чтобы они шли за ним, словно покорные овцы.

Неинтересно.

Если их с ангелом попытки сделать из Антихриста человека окажутся успешными, Кроули решает впасть в спячку на пару тысяч лет где-нибудь на Тибете. Мальчик растет на удивление нормальным ребенком. Впрочем, если все пойдет прахом, у него есть в рукаве козырь.

Правда, на Альфе Центавра довольно одиноко.

Демон не спит уже почти пять лет, потому что боится видеть сны. Нет, он однажды пробовал и с тех пор зарекся. В них обугленный остов ванной, разбитые зеркала и черные перья на мраморном полу. Где-то хлопает входная дверь. Демон бежит на звук, распахивает ее — а под ногами пустота. И он падает вниз на острые скалы, усыпанные мягким белым пухом, словно снегом. И того, за кем он так отчаянно бежал, нигде нет.

К Дьяволу все. Кроули теперь даже толком напиться не может — забытье чревато возвращением кошмаров. Возможно, стоит заглянуть в ад к Фрейду и взять пару консультаций в счет демонической страховки. Останавливает только то, что это не старина Зигмунд, а он сам, Кроули, изобрел психоанализ.

Подстава.

«Нет, мальчик поразительно нормален. Невозможно. Пусть даже план сработал, но… — раздумывает Кроули. — Математика! Как будто его отец какой-то счетовод, а не сам Сатана».

Математика идет неприятным бонусом к игрушкам-трансформерам, бейсболу, комиксам, дурацким мультикам и гоночному велосипеду.

Кроули начинает беспокоиться.

Нет, это не связано с мистером, мать его, Кортезе.

И с него губами.

Совершенно-точно-определенно-нет.

Может быть, только самую малость с той всепоглощающей тоской, которая поселилась где-то внутри. Кроули часто смотрит карты звездного неба: если все пройдет прахом (что вполне вероятно, учитывая слухи, ведь сука — во всех смыслах! — Цербера не так давно ощенилась), тосковать придется где-то там.

В гордом, мать его, одиночестве.

«Или просто позвони ему».

Ведь соглашение еще в силе?

— Мистер Кортезе? — Кроули стискивает телефонную трубку с такой силой, что пластик угрожающе трещит, и выдыхает: — Нам надо поговорить.

Если вы живете на свете со дня сотворения мира, чувство, именуемое дежа вю — ваш постоянный спутник. Демон вспоминает ту самую ночь без малого одиннадцать лет назад, когда он точно так же стоял внутри телефонной будки. Все это уже было.

Впрочем, у него тоже все уже было.

За редким исключением.

В кафетерии Британского музея Азирафель заказывает завтрак. Демону кусок в горло не идет, и он молча наблюдает за тем, как ангел с невозмутимым видом измельчает содержимое тарелки в малопривлекательную кашу. У Кроули на языке вертится миллион вопросов, начиная с «Прекрасная погода. Ваши уже знают про цербера?» и заканчивая «Давай просто напьемся в хлам, как в кабаке Петрония?», но он давится остывшим кофе. И вместо приличествующей случаю первой фразе, которая задает тон разговора (не зря же мистер Гаррисон столько времени убил на НЛП, обучая юного Уорлока!), у него вылетает:

— А что это ты ешь?

Азирафель замирает на секунду. А затем с убийственным спокойствием выдает:

— Яйца.

И добавляет:

— Яйца под соусом «Адское пламя».

Кроули смотрит в тарелку, содержимое которой ангел почти превратил вилкой в практически однородное пюре, и ежится. С очень большой долей вероятности он может сказать, что его собственные яйца от ужаса прямо сейчас готовятся улететь на Альфу Центавра без владельца.

Впрочем, на полпути они, скорее всего, развернутся обратно. Потому что ангел облизывает вилку и обхватывает ее своими невозможными губами. И смотрит на Кроули в упор.

Адское, мать твою, пламя.

Сколько лет нужно, чтобы это прекратить? А если не хочешь, чтобы оно прекращалось?

Кроули снова горит.

— Заказать тебе тортик? — спрашивает он, стараясь незаметно прикрыть бедра скатертью.

— Ты не звонил пять лет, а теперь как ни в чем не бывало предлагаешь заказать тортик?

«Азирафель, — с какой-то странной, обреченной нежностью думает демон. — Ты не меняешься».

— Ангел, я просто пытаюсь завязать разговор! Я не собираюсь соблазнять тебя… — Кроули запинается. — Соблазнять тебя десертом.

О, разумеется, собирается! Особенно сейчас, когда этот десерт может стать последним. К тому же, в предвкушении краха всего Сущего, им не помешает доза быстрых углеводов, чтобы усилить мозговой штурм.

Кроули выкладывает карты на стол — метафорически, разумеется. Нет, он не хочет тревожить Азирафеля раньше времени, он отчего-то безумно рад, что, позавтракав, они уходят вместе. И, сидя плечом к плечу, наблюдают за юным Уорлоком, который пишет неприличное слово на табличке в музее естествознания. Пишет маркером, а не кровью убиенных младенцев — что было бы гораздо логичнее сейчас, когда цербер немного подрос.

Азирафель сияет от одной мысли, что их с демоном план нейтрализации сработал.

Кроули очень хочет солгать. Но он не может.

Как не может не сказать, что не чувствует в мальчике силы.

Сообщить Азирафелю о цербере ему удается только к концу прогулки. Они уже снова болтают, как ни в чем не бывало — только ангел смотрит как-то странно. Словно не верит в происходящее. Словно это — всего лишь сон.

До одиннадцатого дня рождения Антихриста остается несколько часов.

***

Фокусы были очень плохой идеей. Гораздо хуже, чем полузадушенный голубь или битва тортами. Вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на адской шавке, он совершенно по-идиотски залип, глядя на перепачканного кремом ангела. Черт, Кроули почти готов был затащить его в старый сарай дядюшки Франциска, смазать взбитыми сливками Азирафеля между бёдер, проехаться членом по этой приторной белой пене и кончить — а потом пусть хоть Апокалипсис, хоть Ной с его зоопарком, хоть ледяная вечность Альфы Центавра.

Азирафель в машине слизывает остатки кондитерских изделий с пальцев. Кроули включает музыку на полную громкость. Так проще заглушить стон.

(Остаётся только украдкой высушить брюки, и дело в шляпе.)

А, да. Цербер приглашение на праздник проигнорировал.

***

Тадфилд, Тадфилд, Тадфилд… Будь благословен и опоен святой водой Хастур, возжелавший попялиться на подпекшихся монахинь и устроивший пожар в захолустье. Кроули не узнает это место: все перестроено, вокруг бегают переодетые маркетологи, экономисты и прочий офисный планктон с пейнтбольными ружьями наперевес. Он старается не замечать их ровно до того момента, пока один из дурацких шариков с краской не взрывается, ударив ангела в плечо.

Нет, Кроули не хочет помогать Азирафелю отстирывать пальто. Он сэкономит чудо, чтобы организовать для этих недоделанных вояк оставшуюся после взрыва атомной бомбы воронку. Отсчёт уже пошёл.

— Я буду знать, что пятно там есть, — сокрушается Ангел и смотрит на Кроули своими невинными голубыми глазами.

(Если бы не разговор в ванной, демон решил бы, что его пытаются соблазнить. Но он пока не жалуется на память — Кроули может лишь немного напрячься и посчитать, сколько раз он дрочил, представляя губы Азирафеля.)

— Ну ладно.

Есть лишь один ангел, способный разжалобить демона. К сожалению, это не работает в обратную сторону. Бомба глушит рыбу, упав посреди Тихого океана. Нужно не забыть потом написать объяснительную Дагон.

Но это не значит, что горе-вояки не понесут заслуженное наказание. Кроули превращает их оружие в настоящее, а патроны — в боевые.

Ангел заходит внутрь — там, в перестроенном здании монастыря, уже ничего не напоминает о той ночи, когда Кроули принёс корзинку с младенцем. Только лицо женщины с плаката кажется смутно знакомым.

Кроули вполуха слушает поток благодарностей. Они раздражают, бесят неимоверно, они будто бы ничего не стоят…

Стоп.

Ангел только что назвал его милым?

Бешенство захлестывает Кроули. Он толкает Азирафеля к стене, тот нервно облизывает свои чертовы губы и смотрит, смотрит… Кроули приоткрывает рот, проводит кончиком языка по заострившимся клыкам, и, пользуясь случаем, бессовестно вжимается бедрами в возмутительно мягкий ангельский пах. Азирафель не отталкивает его, но…

Монашка. Окей, уже не монашка. Неважно, мать вашу.

Гори в аду, сестра-Таратора-или-как-тебя-там.

Во взгляде Азирафеля сквозит понимание. И что-то еще — кажется, странная нежность

Кроули, жалкий и неизлечимый.

Неудивительно, если после такого Азирафель не захочет его видеть. Впрочем, до конца света осталось всего ничего. А младенца они так и не нашли.

***

Похоть, да? Кроули стоит посреди горящего книжного магазина и жутко, отчаянно мерзнет. Здесь все напоминает об Азирафеле: каждый опаленный корешок, каждая превратившаяся в пепел страница, обугленный граммофон с расплавившимся винилом. Кроули забирает единственное, что уцелело — пророчества Агнессы. Он готов выть от раздирающей душу тоски, он кричал бы на улице, если бы оставался хоть единый шанс дозваться.

Ради Бога. Ради Дьявола. Ради кого-нибудь.

Ангела больше нет.

Кроули, пошатнувшись, выходит из магазина и едет, бездумно втапливая педаль газа в пол. Он нашаривает в бардачке запасные очки, смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида и кривится. Каждое слово, сказанное ангелом во время их последней встрече в беседке , бьёт наотмашь.

Почти до слез.

За рулём горящей «Бентли» Кроули прокручивает эти фразы в голове одну за другой. Одну за другой.

«Я ангел, ты демон».

«Ты мне даже не нравишься».

«Все кончено».

Демона гложет чувство вины — такое огромное, что его не вмещают в себя ни «Бентли», ни улочки Сохо.

«Он все-таки позвонил», — с тоской думает Кроули. И бьёт по рулю с такой силой, что боль ещё долго отдаёт в запястье. Он вспоминает, как частенько смеялся порой над азартными игроками на бирже, складывающими все яйца в одну корзину. И сам же оказался на их месте, слив всю драгоценную святую воду до капли в одно ведро.

Кроули понимает, что никогда больше не сможет переступить порог «Ритца» или суши-бара в Сохо. И вино он тоже пить не сможет.

Колонки «Бентли», словно издеваясь, крутят «Somebody to love».

Никакая похоть не живёт шесть тысяч лет. Шесть тысяч живёт только любовь.

Где-то рядом был дорогущий паб с самым поганым виски в Лондоне. Это ближе, чем Альфа Центавра.

***

Нет, Кроули не мог выпить так много — он же не смертный. Но тот, кого он оплакивал, кривя губы, чтобы позорно не разреветься на весь паб, сидел перед ним за столом, и был на удивление бодр, хоть и весьма прозрачен.

— Я тоже прибуду в Тадфилд, вот только найду подходящее тело. Жаль, не могу воспользоваться твоим.

Кроули сейчас до чёртиков рад, что даже в минуту потери догадался нацепить очки. Кажется, ангел раскусил его, уже плотоядно прикидывающего, каково было бы пернатому святоше ходить шесть тысяч лет со встающим на лучшего друга членом, и можно ли посчитать это достаточным, чтобы искупить оскорбления в беседке. Тело? Он готов хоть сейчас.

— Ангел, демон. Оно взорвётся.

Кроули кривит губы в пьяном подобии улыбки.

И, прыгнув в «Бентли» и протрезвив себя щелчком пальцев, он ловит себя на том, что постоянно повторяет одну и ту же фразу:

«Где бы ты ни был, я найду тебя».

***

Теперь он как никогда понимал Азирафеля. Мальчик, этот Антихрист — всего лишь мальчик. Мог ли Кроули поднять руку на Уорлока? А сразить пылающим мечом — его, ребёнка, которого ни разу не шлепал, будучи нянюшкой?

Ему всего одиннадцать лет. Он не виноват, что кто-то из списка Иоаннов (Богослов, кажется, — Кроули сбился со счета, когда пытался запомнить апостолов, и вечно их путал) вдруг заявил, что грядёт апокалипсис и накорябал в своей книжонке «сочти число Зверя». Даже цербер, жавшийся к ногам мальчишки, не выглядел порождением адской твари — терьер как терьер, ничего особенного.

Вот только то, что Адам сможет за секунду сделать то, на что в раю уходили месяцы бюрократической волокиты и тонны пергамента, Кроули не ожидал. Как не ожидал и сам Азирафель, получивший тело.

Реальность оказалась фигурой из пластилина в руках одиннадцатилетнего мальчишки. Она прогибалась под него: поднять Атлантиду, вызвать инопланетян, подарить эфирному существу тело или отказаться признавать Сатану отцом — все это было одинаково легко.

Так же легко, как самому Кроули — заставить автобус, направляющийся в Оксфорд, ехать в Лондон. Это гораздо проще, чем пригласить ангела к себе. Тот мнется, пытается найти отговорки, но Кроули находит такие нужные слова… Если бы сейчас перед ним стоял сам плотник из Галилеи, он соблазнился бы на обещанные царства — но рядом с ним сидит Азирафель, которого Кроули любит уже шесть тысяч лет.

Кроули сам готов отдать все царства мира за то, что ангел будет с ним рядом этой ночью.

Три часа спустя они с Азирафелем лежат на его кровати — и они пьяны вдрызг. Они просто разговаривают, как старые супруги, у которых уже родилась пара десятков правнуков, и чья родня в качестве подарка к годовщине свадьбы скидывается на дорогостоящую терапию от болезни Паркинсона.

Но Азирафель ведёт себя не так, как обычно. Он весь вечер ерзал, крутился на месте, а сейчас никак не может спокойно улечься. Кроули очень хочет знать, что с ним происходит, но он уже столько раз все портил…

— Как ты это терпишь? — обреченно шепчет Азирафель.

— Что именно? — непонимающе смотрит на него демон.

Ангел мнется, краснеет, видно, что признание дается ему с трудом.

— Я имею в виду, человеческое тело. Адам… В общем, наверное, хорошо, что он такой начитанный мальчик. Проблем с анатомией в школе у него точно не будет.

Кроули замирает, точно громом пораженный. Нет, он чертовски пьян — будь он трезвым, разве мог он просить убедительнее? Но он не трезв, и он просит:

— Покажи.

Азирафель пытается раздеться, не вставая с кровати. В его крови тоже достаточно алкоголя: он с трудом расстегивает жилет, а крохотные пуговицы сорочки и вовсе кажутся непосильной преградой. Кроули перекатывается ближе и почти умоляет:

— Можно мне?..

Ангел утвердительно кивает. У него блестят глаза, на щеках лихорадочный румянец, а губы… Кроули пытается сосредоточиться на сорочке, но, одолев пять верхних пуговиц, застывает в изумлении: на теле, где не было ничего, кроме идеальной фарфоровой кожи, теперь возбужденно торчат аккуратные розовые соски. Демон стонет, член встает так, что ему почти больно. Азирафель, покраснев еще сильнее, робко улыбается и сам тянется к его губам.

Кроули чувствует, что еще немного, и он попадет в рай прямо в шелковой пижаме: вот так, зайцем, без билета и какого-либо разрешения Всевышней. Он целует Азирафеля — нежно, боясь испортить и разрушить их хрупкий мир, которому завтра наверняка придёт конец.

— Я не слишком тороплюсь? — выдыхает Кроули и выжидающе смотрит в глаза ангела.

— У нас больше нет вечности в запасе, мой дорогой.

Кроули, подумав, кивает:

— Больше нет.

Он целует ангела везде, куда только может дотянуться. Он гладит его руки, целует костяшки пальцев, прикусывает соски. Азирафель стонет так, кто Кроули тянется к своему члену и сжимает его, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Ангел сам тянется к застежке на брюках — он стягивает их вниз, обнажая пухлые бедра, мягкий живот и довольно крупный член. Кроули чувствует себя хорошим мальчиком, получившим подарки за шесть тысяч дней рождений и все прочие праздники, включая Рождество. Он наклоняется ниже и вбирает член Азирафеля в рот — глубоко, на всю длину, потом вынимает полностью, чтобы подуть на головку и обвести её языком. И одновременно просовывает руки под пухлые ягодицы ангела, мнет их, гладит, сжимает… Азирафель стонет, и Кроули кажется, что он может кончить только от этого… Но он хочет большего. Он хочет всего.

В конце концов, у них почти не осталось времени.

— Ангел, пожалуйста, перевернись, — хрипло шепчет Кроули.

И через пару секунд сжимает самую восхитительную задницу в мире, вылизывает её, нащупывает языком сжавшееся отверстие. Он мог бы растягивать Азирафеля бесконечно, мучительно долго, отомстить за шесть тысяч лет застилающей глаза похоти. Но он хочет быть нежным, черт подери, он слишком долго ждал этого, чтобы все испортить. Так что Кроули доводит ангела до исступления, то погружая по очереди свои длинные пальцы, то снова сменяя их языком. И только тогда, когда Азирафель говорит, что уже не может терпеть, входит в него, медленно погружаясь на всю длину, и, дав привыкнуть, постепенно ускоряется..

Ангел подаётся назад, насаживается глубже на его член и почти кричит, а потом вдруг сжимает член Кроули так сильно, что и тот не выдерживает.

Остаток ночи они проводят, обнявшись. Кроули приходит в голову мысль, что если бы он только мог на секунду представить, каким окажется попавший в человеческое тело Азирафель, он сам бы организовал Апокалипсис ещё пару тысяч лет назад, а корзинку с младенцем нес вприпрыжку. Кстати, о предсказаниях… Возможно, у них есть неплохой шанс выжить.

(О том, каково находиться в теле, которое хочешь до остановки сердца, он будет переживать позже.)

Кроули устраивает голову на груди Азирафеля поудобнее и интересуется:

— Как ты думаешь, Адам любит динозавров?


End file.
